


夜景(一发)

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: KT微限制大爷家肯定有窗户可以看到东京塔!!





	夜景(一发)

“你输啦，今晚留下来陪我~”  
堂本光一笑眯眯的说出这句话的时候，顺手将爱人身上那件从肩头滑落的宽大短袖拉了起来。  
“下次别穿领口这么大的衣服了，肩膀一直在我眼前晃。”

“给你的service不好吗…”  
堂本刚这才觉得自己好像被人骗了。  
“你就是故意的……”

扔掉游戏手柄躺在地毯上，他伸长腿拿脚尖轻轻戳了一下对方表示埋怨。转头看着窗外已经华灯初上，直接踢了一脚。这一下被对方钳制住小腿，细瘦的脚踝挣扎了几下未果，于是便放弃了。

 

堂本光一不客气的欺身压上他，两腿跨在他身体两侧，手臂撑在耳朵旁边，目光与他的相交。刘海和鼻梁遮挡出好看的阴影，痴痴的望着他看。  
“你好长时间没在我家看夜景了…”  
低下头拿鼻尖蹭着柔软的脸颊，好像猫咪给小伙伴顺毛那样自下而上。刘海轻轻扎着堂本刚的皮肤，温热的气息喷洒在喉结和脖颈，痒痒的，把那一点被偏爱的小脾气全都赶跑了。

 

他发出黏黏糊糊的声音，绵绵的落在堂本光一心里:  
“下楼…也能看…”

 

“车钥匙就在玄关的柜子上，我没拦着你……”  
立刻就停止了亲密的动作，抬起身稍稍离开了堂本刚一点，好像在等他做选择，脸上却丝毫没有被拒绝的担心。

“想留我过夜就——”

“今晚留下吧!”

“直说”两个字还没出口，就被对方兴冲冲地打断了。突然爬上脸颊的笑意幼稚的像个小学生，什么嘛，就是等着让他先说出口而已。

 

得到许可的人低头掠夺堂本刚口腔里的气息，已经剪了短发的爱人明明有着很男前的鬓角和剃青，但此刻在自己的爱怜下都变得柔软无比。

 

结束一个长吻，终于有机会去呼吸，堂本刚大喘着气，他在对方的眼睛里看到了自己——已经陷入情欲边缘的自己，眼神迷离，身体随呼吸起伏。  
堂本光一的嘴唇闪着亲吻后的光泽，自己的应该也一样吧。

他想着想着就起身把人推着坐在了地上，自己坐在了对方的胯上，主动环住脖颈加深了这个吻。

一系列动作行云流水，弄得堂本光一有些不知所措，但双手已经熟稔地沿腰身向上，把堂本刚圈在怀里继续和他交换气息。对方的手指穿插进柔软的发心，手心的温度让人迷恋。嘴唇好像打架一样迫不及待的纠缠，舌尖相互碰触，银丝里包裹着无尽的爱意。

 

堂本刚感受到了对方的分身慢慢抬头顶着自己。他低头去找运动裤的绳结，身体稍微后退了一点，方便能够更好的去抚慰对方的巨大。

伸手握住堂本光一胀起的下身时，耳边响起了对方从鼻腔里发出的一声低沉短促的叹息。

“嗯…tsuyo……  
“快一点…  
“动作再大一点…  
“嗯…舒服……tsuyo…好舒服…”

借着跨坐的高度差，光一埋头在他肩窝里脑袋不安分的蹭着。虽然光滑的皮肤被扎的很痒，但注意力都被耳边的话语和喘息占据。身体与对方皮肤相接触的地方都急促的发热，好像在燃烧。

他加快了手下的动作，一只手托着囊袋轻轻揉捏，另一只在柱身上下套弄，拇指坏心眼的停留在铃口处打转。堂本光一在一个瞬间拱起了背，腰眼一麻闷哼着交代在了堂本刚的衣服上和手上。射出的东西又多又粘稠，小巧的手心根本盛不下。

 

就在准备起身拿纸巾时，被光一拽住手腕。  
“不能浪费——”  
拉着那只沾满液体的手伸向后穴，一把抹在了臀缝处。

堂本刚一下红了脸。  
不是没这样润滑过，但被对方拉着手，再把对方射出来的液体抹在自己的身后还是第一次。  
可堂本光一看起来不想多说，跨坐的姿势很方便他给自己扩张。胸前的红点被含住，光一开始索要他的香甜。  
对方刚射过的茎身还是高高立着，偶尔戳到自己的小腹上，亲密的触感让堂本刚也等不及想要了。动情的向前耸腰，将自己送入他的口中。

胸前的软肉被吸得发红，两颗小豆被舌尖逗弄的饱满又挺立，还泛着津液的水光。堂本光一将头埋在爱人胸前的沟壑里，忘情的留下痕迹，再伸出舌头舔舐。  
身后的手指已经伸入了两根，被按压到敏感点的时候身体发出一贯的抖动，嘴里的呻吟渐渐变得黏腻又诱人。

 

前后都被刺激下身也硬挺起来，自己伸手去摸了两把完全没有用，堂本光一也没有帮他，这让他委屈的开始流下些生理泪水。  
“嗯…kochan……你帮帮我……帮帮我嘛…唔……”  
扭动腰肢讨好般的将正在开拓的指节吞的更深些，但好像并没有感动到对方。  
“kochan……”

 

堂本光一突然停下了所有的动作，控制住因为空虚而变得酥软的爱人，看着他铺满欲望的双眼，商量的问他:  
“不是应该都听赢了的人吗?”  
平淡的语气就好像在和他商议到底买哪种味增一样。

“唔…我都让你先…了……”  
三角嘟嘴起来，好像有作用了。堂本光一松开环着他后背的手，隔着内裤按上他的分身，轻轻揉了几下就抬起他的身体把下身褪了一个干净。

 

堂本刚难耐的挺动腰身，想把性器更多的送入对方手掌中，前端却突然被拇指堵住。身体被从愉悦的快感里剥离出来，他不满的看着对方，眼睛里还闪着渴望的光。

“tsuyo…”  
光一安抚性的嘬吻他，嘴里说着。  
“今天…想被我操射吧……”  
接着重重吻上性感的唇。

 

“啪”的一声，堂本刚的大脑好像断了弦，来不及思考的被欲望操控。  
堂本光一是谁，实干型爱豆，永远都是做的比说的多，包括在床上，可今天却来了这么不平常的一句话。  
就像被催眠了一样，原本着急着想发泄的下身被对方的语言控制住，没有了先前的焦急，身体也更加放松的任人摆布。

 

堂本光一抱他去了沙发，拿过来坐垫垫在他膝盖下，让他趴在柔软的绒面上，从身后慢慢进入被开拓好的地方。客厅里只有他们两人的喘息声，和被进入的咕呲水声。

羞耻的，快乐的。

 

当粗长的巨大全部埋进后，堂本刚的腰已经软软的塌了下去，前端有些液体冒了出来。体恤也被褪了下来，整个人无力的喘着气。

堂本光一将目光留恋的划过他性感的腰线和脊柱下陷的沟。小幅度挺动腰杆的同时，伸出手用指尖从上到下轻轻扫过，细小的接触被敏感的身体放大，堂本刚含着他的巨大结结实实的打了一个颤，后穴收紧，好像要把他吸到最深处。

 

“唔…嗯……”

“tsuyo…舒服吗……  
“这里吗…”

“啊——慢…慢一点……唔唔…  
“慢点……

“舒服吗?”

这个人今天好爱说话啊……  
堂本刚想扭头过去瞪他一眼，可他连这点力气都没了，只好低头认命。  
“嗯…舒服……啊——”

 

堂本光一兴奋的加快了速度，囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音和堂本刚破碎的呻吟交织。高热的身体浮现一层绯色，身下的人像只煮熟的虾米。

“光一…嗯……哈…………”

堂本刚突然在猛烈的抽插中扭动腰肢，他的大脑里不断回响着堂本光一刚才下达的“命令”，感觉到小腹积攒了很多东西，又释放不出来。于是在敏感点被不断顶弄，到快要失控的时候才开始求助。

光一这才注意到他的异常，马上去爱抚不断冒着前液的铃口，顶端一片泥泞，茎身也在抽动。看得出来是真的憋坏了。

他腾出一只手扣紧了腰身，仿佛要把堂本刚钉在下身一样，每一下都进入到最深，好像整个埋入都不够那样疯狂。

“tsuyo…一起…一起……”  
大喘着气在堂本刚的耳边留下最后的请求，他加快速度开始冲刺。身体被开拓到最深处，刚受不了的射出一股浓厚的液体。高潮中的身体急剧颤抖，夹的堂本光一也发泄在他体内。还没缓过来的人，被甬道内有力的拍打刺激的又流出些液体来。

 

堂本刚完全的脱力了，紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。一场不同于以往的性爱，轻微的限制放大了此刻高潮的余韵。他放肆的颤抖着大声喘叫出来，试图缓解剧烈的快感，声音随着堂本光一的退出变得婉转吟咛。

“唔…我要吃草莓蛋糕…”  
这是他昏睡过去前说的最后一句话。摸不着头脑的要求，从他嘴里冒出来却不知道为什么的很合理。堂本光一笑着又亲了一下，才抱着人去清理。

 

 

/

等堂本刚睡醒已经快到夜半了，听到客厅里传来的游戏声，他想出去看看。但身体的酸痛却暗中掣肘，稍微缓了一会儿才能起身。

“醒来啦…”  
欧吉桑背对着他，目不转睛的盯着显示器，却能准确的和他打招呼。

堂本刚抬头看了看，确认周围没有摄像头。

“草莓蛋糕在厨房里。”

草莓蛋糕?  
哦…好像是自己说过要吃来着。转身一眼便看到流理台上那个眼熟的盒子。

“现在不想吃的话就放冰箱吧?”  
堂本光一这才回头看他。  
“想吃吗?”

刚没有说话，只是嘴角不由控制的上扬，挂着惊喜的微笑转身走进厨房。打开盒子，可爱的造型和温柔的粉色一下就勾起了他的食欲。  
“想吃…”  
这时候才小声的回答到，没想到他真的去买了~

“饿吗?”

“饿了。”

“已经快12点了。”

“已经快12点了!!!”  
堂本刚故意瞪大眼睛，鼓起嘴巴做出一副惊讶的样子，重复着堂本光一的话。

“什么嘛…”

“才不想被你这么说…”  
明明是个把夜晚当白天过的人。

“关心你啊~”

“……”  
说起这些话来倒是非常得心应手。

 

 

堂本刚端起小碟子走到客厅的落地窗前，手肘撑在防护栏上乐呵呵的享受他的“战利品”。

 

“是谁说要看夜景来着?”

“我啊…啊？马上马上，这把就要结束了。  
“来了来了——”  
堂本光一匆忙跑来，从背后搂着他，亲昵的小幅度左右摇晃。

 

看着窗外的夜景堂本刚突然就想起了小时候，也是在六本木，静谧的夜晚，只有他们两人的宿舍，互相抚慰之后的喘息，眼神里萌动着的害羞的初恋。  
如今也是在六本木，地点换成了可以看到东京塔的高级公寓，不过还是他们两个人。

 

他拿叉子扎起最上边的那颗草莓，转身笑着递到光一嘴边。  
“这个给你吃——”

堂本刚的笑容很好看，微微笑着的样子恬淡安静，又有满足无畏的随性，就像现在。

“你吃嘛…你说想吃我才去买的……”

“可是这个地方的最好吃啊~”

 

那么堂本刚笑得特别开心会是怎样呢?

 

堂本光一张嘴吃掉了草莓，看到了露出的两颗尖尖虎牙，脸颊的肌肉向上提起，圆眼睛弯成一道彩虹。

笑起来还像他记忆中的少年那般纯净。  
真好。  
他想到。

 

“好吃吗?”  
看堂本刚伸出舌尖舔掉嘴角的奶油，光一心里发痒的问。

“好吃!”

“那早知道买两个了…”

“我们一起吃就好了啊。”  
又朝他扬起笑脸，是比草莓还幸福的样子。

 

继续这样你一口我一口的喂着，堂本刚细心地把奶油都刮下来吃掉，只给他新鲜的草莓和甜度适中的蛋糕胚。两个人就这样一起分食了原本只属于堂本刚的甜点。

 

 

“肯定没吃饱吧，但是半夜就算了…”  
收拾好碟子盒子的人走了回来，不知道是在说堂本光一还是在说他自己。

“我知道有一个好吃的，可惜只有我能吃——”  
某人突然挑眉，和他卖关子。

堂本刚诧异的笑了，这个挑食的大叔能知道什么啊。  
“哦?说说看啊~”

“你——”

 

“噗——  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“喂…有这么好笑吗…”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
“笑死我啦!!就说呢，你还能知道什么——啊!!!”

 

 

嘲笑男朋友的下场难道不是很明显的吗?

当堂本光一再次抵着他进入温软的后穴时，身体条件反射的夹紧了对方，堂本刚才开口。

“不要…在这里……”  
他背靠着防护栏，双手攀上对方厚实的肩，可身体还是无力的向下滑。没有拉窗帘，但他知道玻璃上都有贴单向膜，外边看不到家里。

不想在这里做，完全是因为恐高。

 

堂本光一对他请求的回应，是交换位置，换自己靠上栏杆。

 

“让你看夜景啊~”  
额头布满的性感汗珠，和大言不惭的不要脸表情一点也不搭。

“你…有病……唔~~~”  
紧紧箍着他的手臂突然卸了力气，堂本刚整个人因为失重向下掉。因为被顶到深处而惊呼的同时，也把对方咬的更紧。  
两人都发出了舒服的叹息。

“看——夜——景——”  
堂本光一不满于他的脖颈无力的朝一个方向歪斜，伸手去扶正他的脑袋。手里又松了劲，如愿以偿听到失控的叫声，也换得堂本刚一记其实一点也不狠的“狠瞪”。

“看……你……妹……”  
哪里还有心思去看窗外，被欺负惨了的人学着对方一字一顿，可他此刻的反击就和他的人一样绵软，只被当做幼稚的撒娇。

 

堂本光一笑着加快了速度，甚至还不忘时不时的玩一下失重paly，就这样一点点逼出了他体内残存的精液。堂本刚可怜的挂着一脸泪水，满口胡言着求饶。羞话都说尽了，对方才愿意放过他。

等光一发泄后，被吃干抹净的刚已经累的说不出话来。双腿还缠着对方精壮的窄腰，后穴轻微痉挛着宣告一场酣畅的快慰。

 

“你…出去吧…  
“又要洗澡了……”

“反正是我抱你去~”  
半软的性器非但没有听话的退出，还往里顶了顶，堂本光一就这么抱着他走到了浴室。短短几步路走得堂本刚头皮发麻，觉得自己又要交代给他了。

 

“tsuyo今天反应好厉害…我喜欢……”

在浴缸里被舒舒服服的伺候着，只是可不可以不要再说这些让人害羞的话了。  
“你…闭嘴。”

“诶~不行吗，我喜欢啊…  
“别不理我嘛…”  
手指轻柔地伸进后穴扣弄着，偶尔不可避免的碰到敏感点，堂本刚忍不住的抽气。

“大叔你就不怕精尽人亡吗？”  
在感觉到清理的手指变味的时候，堂本刚转头凝视着对方，眼睛里怒气昭然。

“你…试一下就知道不会了……”  
继续在死亡的边缘试探。

“……以后要做的话，去我家吧。”  
既然没有优势，好歹给他一个主场吧，虽然其实并没有区别。

“啊？为什么？那我明天送你回家。”

“已经是今天了，嗯?你送我干嘛，我自己回去。”

“你刚才邀请的我啊~”

“……”

“那回家前再去买草莓蛋糕吧。”

“……  
“这个倒是可以有…”

“亲爱的，你太好骗了吧!”

“还不是因为是你啊…”  
堂本刚小声嘀咕了一句，身后的手指停了动作。  
“怎么了?”

“你都这么说了…气氛到这，我觉得不再做一次不行…”  
说完手上动作就从清理变为了模仿着性器的抽插。

“你……唔…要死啦！”

 

堂本刚都快要忘了自己说过的那句话了——一个把夜晚当白天过的人，精力还很旺盛呢。


End file.
